Gosei Sentai Dairanger
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It is the seventeenth programme in the long-running Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programmes produced by Toei, following Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. It was originally broadcast from February 11, 1993 to February 19, 1994. The series is currently under consideration for an unspecified future Region 1 DVD release by Shout! Factory, but whether or not it will be released is dependent on the sales performance of the Zyuranger DVDs https://twitter.com/BWard028/status/525374081299124224 Certain action footage from this series was used in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, however, this mostly consisted of the scenes featuring the Dairanger mecha, which were used as Zords (in this case, the Thunderzords) in Power Rangers; the hand-to-hand fight scenes were limited to Zyuranger footage and material filmed specifically for the American show. The only footage showing any of the Dairangers in the English adaptation was limited to the KibaRanger footage being used for footage involving the White Ranger in battle. The Core 5 costumes in the footage weren't used in Power Rangers until Super Megaforce. Plot Over 8,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted in three tribes: Dai, Shura (ancestors of today's humanity) and Gorma who lived harmonously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe tried to take over the Empire. Thus began the war between the Gorma and the Dai Tribe. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Mythical Chi Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' chi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Chi Beasts. The war ended with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma Tribes. In 1993, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of chi. They became the Dairangers of present time. Characters "Five stars, shining in the heavens! Gosei Sentai Dairanger!" Dairangers Allies *Master Kaku/Chief Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **First Lieutenant Zilong (45-46) *Youko (1, 7, 15) *Iron Face Zhang Liao (7-8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Kameo *Grandmaster Yufang *Shoukyou *The Three Gorma Stooges (15-40) **Company President Gravestone **Teacher Telephone **Boss Kamikaze *Daijinryuu (37-50) *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garouki (26-39) *Media Magician (33) The Gorma Tribe *Gorma Emperor XV (20-49) *Gorma Emperor XVI / Lieutenant Colonel Shadam Senate Level *General Tenpou (17-48) *Archbishop Saw (7-8) *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings (20-31) **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Akomaru (17-22, 31-44) **Three Ladies (17-22) ***Lady Earring (17-18) ***Lady Necklace (17-20) ***Lady Ring (17-22) **Ikazuchi (42-44) Military Level *Gorma Triumvirate **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49) ***Wraith Gara (41) **Major Zydos (1-48) *Cotpotros *Gorma Minions **Great King Ojaru (Movie) ***Baron String (1-2, Movie, 50) ***Purse Priest (2, Movie) ***Key Jester (3-4, Movie) ***Lipstick Songstress (5-6, Movie) ***Duke of Cards (Movie) **Master Mirror (9) **Baron Sakura (10) **Father Magnet (11) **Tofu Hermit (12) **Kabuki Novice (13-14) **Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) **Heatwave Hood (23) **Copy Empress (25) **Pot Taoist (26-27) **Fast-Talking Player (29-30) **Bird Cage Vagabond (32) **General Cactus (34) **Sergeant Cannon (35) **Count Kaleidoscope (36) **Great Famous Pachinko Player (37-38) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Aura Changer *Kiba Changer Multi-Use Devices *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels Sidearms, Individual Weapons, and Attacks *Dai Buster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rods **Naginata ► Double Dragon Swords **Bladed Sasumata ► Lion Staff **Monk's Spade ► Pegasus Nunchakus **RodArrow ► Qilin 9-Part Whip **Bladed Monk's Cudgel ► Phoenix Spear *Dairinken *Byakkoshinken *Chi-Power Bomber Team Cannon *Super Chi-Power Bazooka Vehicles *Kiber Machines Mecha Mythical Chi Beast System :Legend:◆-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Shichisei Gattai Heavy Armor Chi Palace ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh ◆◆◆◆◆ ***Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace ◆◆◆◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi ◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma ◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin ◆ ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou ◆ ***Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh/Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh ◆ **Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger/Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger ◆ **Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen/Super Mythical Chi Warrior Daimugen ➲ * Alternate Combination - Shinsei Gattai Kiba Daioh ◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Songs *'Opening': Gosei Sentai Dairanger *'Ending': Ore-tachi Muteki sa!! Dairanger *'Mecha Theme (Dairenoh)': Ryuuseioh ~Dairenoh no Theme~ *'Mecha Theme (Won Tiger)': Won Tiger no Uta *Ai no Soldier *Utuskushii Hana no You ni *Ikki ni Shuuchuu! *Goma Goma Gorma *Kaze no Senshi *Hi wo Fuke Daibuster *Chikai Cast * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: * Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star: * Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star: * Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star: * Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star: * Kou of the Howling New Star: * Kaku: * Yufang: * Kujaku: * Kou's Mother: * Kameo: * Gorma Emperor XV: * Lieutenant Colonel Gara: * Zydos: * Shadam: * General Tenpō: * Akomaru: * Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba: Voice actors * Narrator: * Byakkoshinken: Wataru Abe * Daimugen: }} * General Kamikaze: * Ms. Telephone: Akiko Muta * Mr. Gravestone: Takuzou Kamiyama * Kabuki Novice: Guest actors * Kazu's clone: * Shōichirō Takamura (human form of Media Magician): Suit actors * Ryu Ranger: Naoki Ōfuji * Shishi Ranger: * Tenma Ranger: Shōji Hachisuka * Qilin Ranger: * Hōō Ranger: Rie Murakami * Kiba Ranger: * Ryūseiō (main)/Dairen'ō, Wang Tiger/Kibadaō, Daijinryū: Hideaki Kusaka * Ryūseiō (sub): Stage Shows * Dairanger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Dairanger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Use in Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers would use mecha, monster, and KibaRanger footage, but only to a limited extent and never using the other five Dairangers. This led to some very awkward fight scenes as the Power Rangers fought Dairanger monsters that - as Saban didn't have the suits - were never onscreen with them, or Zyu2 monsters fighting Dairanger mecha in the same way. Since Saban had still paid for all this footage, they tried for years to find a way to use it. This was still carrying on into Lost Galaxy. Eventually they gave up. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 43:38 to 45:04 Eventually the suits showed up in Power Rangers Megaforce/Power Rangers Super Megaforce|Super Megaforce. First, RyuuRanger makes an appearance in Troy's flash forwards to the Legendary Battle; and a Shishiranger Key was used at San Diego Comic Con, with Dairanger appearances in the Super Megaforce promo. Finally the Rangers turned into the Dairangers in "Earth Fights Back" (and later "Samurai Surprise", as the New Powers#Legendary Squadron Mode (First Power Set)|Legendary Squadron - thus using an extra minute of Gokaiger footage. Notes *This is the first Sentai team to do a suitless rollcall due to losing their powers. *This is the first Sentai team since Choushinsei Flashman to not feature a Black Ranger. *While never fully adapted outside of costumes, Zord footage, and monster footage for PR Season 2, that season and others have had used some of the Dairanger costumes and props: **In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, the Dairen-Oh and Won Tiger suits appeared in American footage. **In''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'', the Dairangers' Aura Changer was used as the morpher for the second Magna Defender, Mike Corbett. ***It was also rumored that the Dairanger suits were going to be used as "Ancient Rangers" that were most likely the predecessors to the Galaxy Rangers. However, plans for the later half of Lost Galaxy were changed following Valerie Vernon's leukemia diagnosis. **In Power Rangers Wild Force, The Gorma Emperor XV Suit was used for Master Org, which was an American-exclusive character. *The original name for this season was supposed to be Daikenger.